Crispin Freeman
Crispin McDougal Freeman (born February 9, 1972) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Holland Novak in Eureka Seven, Itachi Uchiha in Naruto, Jeremiah Gottwald in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Kyon in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Shizuo Heiwajima in Durarara!!. He's also known as: Joseph McDougal. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010) - Ben (ep12), Cook (ep12), Howard E. Robertson (ep12), Rhino (ep12) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Scott Lang (ep31), Thug 2 (ep31) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Multiple Man/Jamie Madrox (ep12), Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) - Fabian Men Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Naruto: Shippūden (2014-2016) - Itachi Uchiha, Allied Ninja (ep261), Allied Ninja (ep274), Allied Ninja (ep300), Allied Ninja (ep312), Communications Team Ninja (ep280), Ebisu (ep281), Land of This' Feudal Lord (ep309), Leaf Ninja (ep307), Nigai (ep287), Reincarnated Ninja (Face Paint), Sasori's Father (ep319), Shibi Aburame, The Fourth Kazekage 'Movies - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006-2009) - Rude *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Sand Ninja *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Sukeakuro Video Games 'Video Games' *300: March to Glory (2007) - Leonidas, Persian Champion *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Ernest Ray, G.C.P.D. Officer Michaels, Political Prisoners *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Firefly/Garfield Lynns *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Firefly/Garfield Lynns *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Lord Vanarhost *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Belo, Prokopion, Soldiers *Destiny (2014) - Guardian Awoken Male *Diablo III (2012) - Wizard (Male) *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Wizard (Male) *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Business Casual Male Ped. 5, Business Casual Male Ped. 7, Hipster Male Ped. 11 *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Gorgon, Ka-Zar, Pyro *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Itachi Uchiha *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Will Turner, Fort Guard#2, Tortuga Brawler, Villager *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Elven Civilians, Goblin Narrator, Haldir, Lorien Warrior Unit, Tumna *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Legolas *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Breakdown *WildStar (2014) - Grund, Ikthian Male, Mordesh Male *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Vindicator Maraad 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (2008) - Rude *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Breezy Diner, Garrett *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Sundowner *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Enemy Soldiers, Online Unit Soldiers *Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Genma Shiranui, Ebisu *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Itachi Uchiha, Ebisu, The Fourth Kazekage *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hidden Mist Ninja, Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Itachi Uchiha, The Fourth Kazekage *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Victor (Announced) *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Regal Bryant *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - A.I. Guidance System, Slyger, Vilius Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (51) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2016. Category:American Voice Actors